bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlord Azurai
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810337 |no = 8200 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 159 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 99, 111, 123, 135, 144, 153 |normal_distribute = 18, 28, 17, 15, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 99, 105, 111, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |bb_distribute = 30, 20, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 99, 108, 117, 123, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 147 |sbb_distribute = 30, 18, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 99, 107, 115, 123, 131, 139, 134, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 158, 162, 170 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 17, 10, 8, 6, 4, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The Demon of Baldemar, Bane of the Deva, Immortal of the East--these are but a few of the numerous names the legendary Morokai Overlord is known by. Since time immemorial, the Morokai warlords were at constant war with each other in their struggle for supremacy. Taking advantage of enemy's internal discord, the Deva succeeded at expanding their borders over the centuries. Born, bred and built for war, Azurai was a giant of a man and a peerless commander. His rise to power dramatically turned the tide of war. Never had the Deva come across an enemy such as Azurai himself. In a short span of almost two decades, Azurai became the first warlord to have unified almost all clans under his banner, as well as reclaiming the majority of the land that was taken from the Morokai. His decisive victory over the Deva's massive 313th expedition further solidified his hold on power over Baldemaar. Despite his triumphs against the Deva, Azurai's name struck fear into the hearts of both the Deva and Morokai. In his relentless pursuit of power, Azurai built himself a dominion upon a foundation of terror. No mercy was shown to any who stood in his way and nothing would serve as a cost too high if it meant taking one step closer to absolute power. |summon = Freedom? Equality? Love...and peace? Spare me your delusions and dreams... Only the bearers of true power will make history. |fusion = Here you stand before me... With that trifle offering in hand. Do you mean to insult me, worm? |evolution = | hp_base = 5044 |atk_base = 1954 |def_base = 1719 |rec_base = 1600 | hp_lord = 7206 |atk_lord = 2792 |def_lord = 2456 |rec_lord = 2286 | hp_anima = 8098 |rec_anima = 2048 |atk_breaker = 3030 |def_breaker = 2218 |def_guardian = 2694 |rec_guardian = 2167 |def_oracle = 2337 |rec_oracle = 2643 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Draconian Edict |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, largely boosts critical damage and BB Atk & 5% damage reduction |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage, 160% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Dragon Force |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, largely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec, and own critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 140% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 60% boost to own critical hit rate, 15% boost to Atk, Def relative to HP |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Rising Dragon |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec, and critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 400% x HP / base max HP, 130% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 200% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Infernal Cataclysm |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% recovery of all damage taken, massively boosts BB Atk for 1 turn & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1000% + 2000% x HP / base max HP, 800% boost to BB Atk, 30% boost to max HP (recovery when damage taken effect lasts for 3 turns) |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Indomitable Will |esitem = |esdescription = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 810338 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 810034 |evomats6 = 10132 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}